Grooming Furfrou!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Grooming Furfrou in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with a woman gently trying to brush a Furfrou but it runs off) Jessica: Wait please! (She gets up and goes after Furfrou. Now we cut to Bonnie, T.K. and Patamon watching the fountain) Clemont: Bonnie! Matt Ishida: '''T.K.! '''Bonnie: Coming! T.K. Takaishi: Wait up! Clemont: You're going to get lost if you keep wondering off. Bonnie: I'm fine! Clemont: (Sighs) Koichi Kimura: She never knew stop acting like that. (Then Bonnie sees a Furfrou) Patamon: Look at that. Ash Ketchum: Wow, I never seen that Pokémon before. Clemont: That is a Furfrou. Ash Ketchum: Furfrou? (He picks up Pokédex and analyzes Furfrou) Ash's Pokédex: Furfrou, the Poodle Pokémon. Furfrou were assigned the task of protecting kings who ruled the Kalos Region in ancient times. Agumon: It's a normal type Pokémon. Ash Ketchum: It looks different from the one in the Pokédex. Ed: Why is that Furfrou different? Double-D: You see, Ed. They change like that because they went to the Groomer. Serena: There's a really famous Pokémon Groomer in this town, look at this. Ash Ketchum: Pokémon Groomer? Tai Kamiya: Wow, who would have thought it. Eddy: What do they do to Pokémon? Serena: There like hair dressers for Pokémon, in the world of Pokémon Groomers he a superstar! Wish I can meet him. Bonnie: Yeah, I wish I can meet him too. (Suddenly a Furfrou jumps out of the bushes) ???: (Off-screen) Look out! (A purple gravity grabs Bonnie before a Furfrou could run over her) Clemont: Bonnie! Ash Ketchum: Hey, are you okay? Twilight Sparkle: Your not hurt are you? Ash Ketchum: Thanks for saving Bonnie, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Your welcome. (Then the woman came out of the bushes) Jessica: I'm so sorry, that Furfrou is with me. (She looks at Bonnie's knees) Oh, no you scrape your knees. Bonnie: Don't worry about me, I'm just fine. (Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Grooming Furfrou! (Clemont puts bandages on Bonnie's knees) Clemont: That should do it. Bonnie: Dedenne, how are you doing? (Dedenne pops up and speaks) Narrator: As the Kalos League continues to enspire Ash, every step of the way. Our Heroes are now on route to Ash's second gym battle challenge at the Cyllage City gym. Jessica: I'm so sorry, really. Bonnie: Don't worry, I'm fine. Clemont: Bonnie, means it. Fluttershy: Hi, what are you doing? Rainbow Dash: We saw Twilight manage to save Bonnie from that Furfrou. Yoshi: It's really good to see you Mane 6. Applejack: Thanks, you too y'all. Ash Ketchum: Now this is like the Furfrou in the Pokédex. Jessica: Furfrou still hasn't been groomed yet. I'm Jessica. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash, this is Pikachu. Serena: I'm Serena. Bonnie: My name is Bonnie. This is my big brother. Clemont: I'm Clemont. Tai Kamiya: I'm Tai. This is my partner Agumon, and this is my sister, Kari. Agumon: Hello there. Kari Kamiya: Hi. Davis Motomiya: The name is Davis, this Veemon. Takato Matsuki: I'm Takato. And this is Guilmon. Takuya Kanbara: I'm Takuya, we're the leaders of the DigiDestined. Emerl: '''My name is Emerl, the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 leader. '''Bonnie: '''Jessica is a keeper! I mean please take care of my brother! (Clemont brings out an Aipom arm and grabs Bonnie) '''Clemont: '''Bonnie, stop! I told you not to do that again! So embarassing. '''Bonnie: '''I hope you'll think about it, please, Jessica! '''Teslo: '''Not again, Bonnie, this is embarrassing. '''Davis Motomiya: What did we just say? Jessica: '''Oh, dear. '''Mimi Tachikawa: What was that? Serena: 'Think about what? '''Bonnie: '''I can't look after my brother forever, so, is my job for a dependable wife for him. (Her nose steams) '''Clemont: '(Sighs) (Teslo and Volectro stares at Bonnie) '''Teslo: '''Now listen lady, Don't make things bothering for taking care of Clemont. '''Volectro: '''Yeah, and your making it silly! '''Zaptor: Guys, let's just calm down a moment. (Now we go to the heroes and Furfrou walking) Jessica: You see, I'm studying to be a Pokémon groomer. Kari Kamiya: Really? You're going to groom your Furfrou? Jessica: I've really want too. But everytime I try to do anything with it's fur, it runs off. I only try to brush a bit to earlier and that's when it ran away. Ash Ketchum: I get it now. Emerl: Same goes for me. Palmon: Poor thing. Mimi Tachikawa: Furfrou really needs to groom. Jessica: Furfrou were very intelligent and knows exactly what they want. They weren't listen to a trainer, until they see that person as they're partner. Bonnie: So does that mean, Furfrou, doesn't see you as a trainer yet? Clemont: Hey, Bonnie! Yolei Inoue: That was rude! Jessica: It's okay, Bonnie. You've got it exactly right. Serena: Now I want to see how Pokémon groomer's style Furfrou even more. Mimi Tachikawa: Same goes for me! Zoe Orimoto: I really want to see the groomers did grooming on Furfrou too! Bonnie: I do too! I do too! Jessica: Why not see if I work? To make up for those scraped knees. Gmerl: Please take us. (Now we cut to the Pokémon Groomer) Jessica: This is the grooming salon, where I'm being trained. Ash Ketchum: We've seen this before right? (Then the man grooming the Furfrou as Jessica opens the door) Tai Kamiya: Who is that guy? Takato Matsuki: I know that man! That's the guy we saw him in Serena's travel guide! Clemont: Wow, talk about an unbelievable coincidence! Serena: It's him! (Then Sherman sees the heroes and opens the door) Sherman: Jessica, are you finishing giving your furfrou a walk? Jessica: Sherman, I like you to introduce to Clemont and Ash and Bonnie and Serena. And also Emerl and the DigiDestined and the Mixels. Serena: I saw an article about you in the guidebook, your a grooming superstar! Is such an honor to meet you. Sherman: I do think superstars a bit of an exaggeration. (Then Sora and Biyomon sees the scissors) Sora Takenouchi: Look at those scissors. Jessica: There all interested in learning about Pokémon groomers. Sherman: Well in that case why don't you fill them in? Jessica: Sure. Scorpi: '''I would like to try out if we can groom Furfrou. (Then the heroes walk to the room seeing a Furfrou, as Bonnie sees the berries) '''Bonnie: Look at all the berries! Jessica: You notice. Well Bonnie, there's a lot more to grooming Pokemon then simply grooming their fur. We give each Pokemon a through health exam you can tell if a Pokemon is eating well, simply by feeling its fur, so the amount of fur gets caught depends on how healthy it is. Yolei Inoue: You learn about that? Jessica: Learning about nutrition is a must for example we recommend a roast or lung berry for when a Pokemons not feeling well, and see a Tamato Berry can help stimulate their appetite. Emerl: That Tamato berry is spicy. Ash Ketchum: I feel like my head is gonna explode. Kraw: That looks good. (Serena, Zoe, Rika, Renamon and Sora sees the shampoos and conditioner) Jessica: We also have 10 different types of shampoo and conditioner to choose from, depending on the fur quality of the client. Serena: That's incredible. Rika Nonaka: I have to agree. Jessica: Take a look at the scissors and comb we use. Each custom made for whatever style we're doing. Bonnie: Dedenne, look at them all. Gatomon: They look pretty. Kari Kamiya: Yeah. Tentro: These Shampoo can wash our hair! Sherman: That reminds me, I just finished up with two more clients. Would you all like to have a little peek? All Heroes: Sure. Sherman: Jessica, please bring the Furfrou here. Jessica: Right. (She then opens the door to let two Furfrou in) Vulk: '''Well, will you look at that. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Nice different Furfrou. '''Agumon: '''They're fashionable. '''Rika Nonaka: Not bad. Palmon: So pretty! Balk: Very pretty! Serena: '''Wow, they got so much style! (Ash picks up his Pokedex and analyze them) '''Ash's Pokedex: '''Furfrou, the Poodle Pokémon. '''Ash Ketchum: '''So they are both Furfrou as well? '''Cody Hida: '''Yes. '''Bonnie: '''They don't look like the same Pokémon at all! '''Clemont: '''You can say that again. '''Flain: '''Yes, Those Furfrou looks fabulous! '''Serena: There both just so elegant! Jessica: I wanna style my Furfrou like that. I just hope it will let me someday. Sora Takenouchi: Of course, you'll style you're Furfrou. But this such a dream! Serena: Yeah! Biyomon: All Furfrou's styles are so beautiful! Sherman: They're right, Jessica, it's important to be confident. It is true her Furfrou is quite stubborn thought. It won't her let groom it all. Emerl: '''Yeah, she told us about that. '''Yoshi: I really want to see her Furfrou gets grooming and becomes whatever I really want to see. Sherman: It is my wish that Jessica's and Furfrou's hearts will become one someday. Winnie the Pooh: Yes, I hope so. Eeyore: If you say so. Sherman: But still there's no need to rush things. Jessica: I guess. Sherman: Wait, this is your first time in the city. Ash & Takato: Yeah. Emerl: It's so nice. Sherman: I have an idea. Why don't you show them around on lunch break, Jessica? Jessica: '''Great. '''Rigby: Dude, that is a great idea. (Now we cut to the heroes walking on the sidewalk) Jessica: There's a spot with a beautiful view just up the street a little bit. Serena: Awesome! I can't wait to see it. Zoe Orimoto: I really like to see it too. Tommy Himi: That will be fun. Mimi Tachikawa: And amazing! Jessie: (Off screen) Why hello there, Pikachu. Emerl: Who said that? James: '''How would you like to be a furshionista? '''Palmon: Who are... Seismo: '''They? '''Jessie: Sparkling. James: Sangria. Meowth: Twinkling. James: Glittering. Jessie: Snip, snip. Ash Ketchum: Huh? James: This is non other than superstar stylist extraordinaire, Jessally. Serena: Hold on, Jessally? Zoe Orimoto: '''Aren't you the Fashion designer? '''Henry Wong: She's a famous fashion designer? James: Yes! Winner of the crown for best makeup! And the gold metal for styling! Meowth: And the golden scizzor award for hair design! James: And other accolades to numerous to mention Jessie: Success for me, is a piece of designer cake. Jessica: Why haven't I heard any of those? Rabbit: Same goes for me James: A top hairstyles, Jessally has now become a Pokémon groomer! Major Nixel: '''And being famous all the time! '''Sora Takenouchi: Awesome! Biyomon: I really want to see that! Jessie: Why not take a look at my creations. Mimi Tachikawa: Sure! (Now we cut to the inside of the Pokemon Grooming as the lights went out) James: Watch how Jessally transform the most unsightly Pokémon and enjoy the Wobbuffet transform-athon! (The light shows Wobbuffet dress up as a Pirate Ship Captain) Zoe Orimoto: '''Cool! '''Tommy Himi: Awesome! (Wobbuffet goes back to the room) James: Presenting, the girly top! (Wobbuffet wears a rainbow wig) James: And feast your eyes on this, the Fearow. (Wobbuffet has a hair of Fearow on it's head) James: The chic French look! (Wobbuffet dresses as a girl) Serena: They all look kind of boring. Patamon: '''Yeah, Lame. '''Eddy: That's what I like to hear. Bonnie: That girly top was so cute! Jessie: And that's only the tip of the styling iceberg, get ready for the main act. James: The Wobbo-fuet! The Haunting silky smiling look. The flowing per. And rich girl regular crew! Jessie: We have the last word in styling. Serena: That wasn't so bad. Emerl: I like it. Ed: It is so cool! Jessie: When it comes to styling sass, I'm the top of the class. You there Pikachu, Ponies and the Mixels care to experience a small sample of my grooming magic? Glomp: No thanks. Seismo: Not me. Hoogi: '''I'm good with that. '''Flain: Not for me. Twilight Sparkle: I'm good. Ash Ketchum: I think Pikachu looks fine just like this. Bonnie: Aww... Serena, how about Fennekin? I know it's already a cutie pie, or maybe some styling will be get it and even cutie pie. Sora Takenouchi: Not a bad idea. Serena: That sounds like a great idea. Come on out, Fennekin. (She brings out her Pokéball bringing out her Fennekin) How would you like to do some styling on my Fennekin? Jessie: (Groans) We want Pikachu. (James covers her mouth) Major Nixel: Don't say it! James: This is a chance to catch a Kalos region Pokémon. Jessie: I accept, my grooming skills are second to none. I'll happily style you're Fennekin. Serena: Okay, thanks. (Then the villains in disguise kick the heroes out) Takuya Kanbara: What was that for? James: Jessally performs her magic in private so please come back in an hour. Donkey Kong: An hour? Armadillomon: What? Cody Hida: Is this some kind of joke? Serena: But I wanted to watch her perform magic. Rarity: Me too. Yolei Inoue: '''Hold the phone, I really want to see the perform magic too! '''Hawkmon: Can't we just see it please? James: Jessally's grooming magic is an industry secret so it stays hush-hush. Jessie: But it will only take an hour well the worth time to create Fennekin fashion. Kari Kamiya: Okay. Serena: Okay, see you in an hour. (The heroes leaves as the villains close the door, and then chuckles evilly since they got Fennekin. Now we cut to the park) Serena: I really wanted to watch how Jessally styles Fennekin. Emerl: I have a bad feeling about this. Gmerl: About those people, took Fennekin. Emerl: Yes, I think that... (Before Emerl could talk, Ash sees Officer Jenny) Ash Ketchum: It's Officer Jenny! Serena: Thank you for all you're help during the Rhyhorn race. Takato Matsuki: Yeah, you should've came just in time to help us out fight the bad guys. Officer Jenny: You must be talking about my second Cousin. (She shows the heroes a picture of all Officer Jenny) Here's a picture of me, when I was at the Cadet attending the Officer Jenny training academy. Tai Kamiya: '''Wow, that's a lot. '''Serena: Wow, there certainly are a lot of you! Ash Ketchum: I knew it. Takuya Kanbara: '''So that's why. '''Officer Jenny: '''Now if you don't mind, there's something I like to ask you. '''Gabumon: '''What is it? '''Officer Jenny: '''Have seen any con artists? '''Serena: '''Con artists? '''Officer Jenny: '''That's right, there's a woman who claims to be a famous Pokémon groomer and once she gets a Pokémon, she and her gang vanished. '''Davis Motomiya: '''What? '''Veemon: What? Rainbow Dash: Back up. What did you say? Ash Ketchum: Tell us more! Officer Jenny: It's a group of four who likes to dress really flamboyantly, two wear flashy glasses. Ash, Emerl & The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders: It's them! Guilmon: Fennekin is with them! Takato Matsuki: Fennekin is in trouble! Davis Motomiya: Let's go save Fennekin before it's too late! (It was too late. The heroes already arrive at the empty Pokémon grooming) Flurr: What happened here? Clemont: I guess we're too late. Officer Jenny: Are you sure this is where you met them? Serena: Yeah. (Then Furfrou smells the floor) Jessica: Hey, Furfrou, are you picking up their scent? (Furfrou runs off) Jessica: Furfrou, wait for me! Ash Ketchum: Quick, we've gotta follow those two! (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokémon? It's Furfrou! (Back to the episode. Then we go to the villains outside of the park and they did captured Fennekin that was in the bag) Meowth: It's in the bag! Fennekin is our premier Kalos collection Pokémon! Major Nixel: '''What a Successful day! '''Zach Varmitech: We got Fennekin! (Laughing) Donita Donata: Fennekin will be my perfect decorations! James: One of many, I'm sure, it's time for plan number 2! Jessie: Of course, by that you mean, catch Pikachu! (Furfrou smells behind Meowth's tail) Meowth: What's that called? James: A Furfrou. The Chameleon: Furfrou! Verminious Snaptrap: Let's catch it! Ash Ketchum: (Off-screen) Furfrou! Zach Varmitech: Hey, Who said that?! Major Nixel: '''Not those Heroes again. '''Tai Kamiya: '''It's them! '''Serena: '''Don't let them get away! '''Ash & Emerl: '''Give Fennekin back! '''Mordecai: '''Show yourselves! (Team Rocket and the villains take off their costumes) '''Jessie: '''Prepare for trouble, pushy twerps! '''James: '''And make it double we're primo preps! '''Jessie: '''To protect the world from devastation! '''James: '''To unite all people with in our nation! '''Jessie: '''To denounce the evils of truth and love! '''James: '''To extend our reach to the stars above! '''Jessie: '''Jessie! '''James: '''And James! '''Jessie: '''Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! '''James: '''Surrender now, or prepare for one stylish fight! '''Meowth: '''Meowth, that's right! '''Serena: '''Team Rocket! '''Flain: '''Also, Major Nixel. '''Agumon: '''D.O.O.M.! '''Tigger: '''It's Bowser and his kids! '''Sora: '''Dr. Eggman! '''Donald Duck: '''Orbot & Cubot! '''Tentomon: '''Zach! '''Rika Nonaka: '''Not that creepy woman, Donita, again! '''Koichi Kimura: '''And Chef Gourmand too! '''Officer Jenny: '''Return the Pokémon you stole! '''Twilight Sparkle: Give us all the Pokémon back! Emerl: 'How dare you tricked us! Give back Fennekin, right now! '''Davis Motomiya: '''You better give Fennekin back, or else Veemon is going to kick your butts! '''Ed: '''You shall not take Fennekin away! '''Biyomon: '''Give Fennekin and the Pokéballs back now! '''Zach Varmitech: '''No, can do. '''Donita Donata: '''Yeah, not gonna happened. '''Gaston Gourmand: '(Laughs) No way. '''Meowth: '''If you want them, you'll have to come and get them! '''Zach Varmitech: '''And you'll have to get pass my Zackbots! '''Bowser: Pooh Bear. I dare you to come with us, when we defeat you and you're friends! Winnie the Pooh: Not gonna happened. Takato Matsuki: '''That could be arranged! Ready, Guilmon! '''Guilmon: '''Yeah! '''Officer Jenny: '''Manectric, get them! (She throws her Pokéball summoning her Manectric) '''Serena: '''Manectric? (She brings out her Pokédex and analyzes Manectric) '''Serena's Pokédex: '''Manectric, the discharge Pokémon. Manectric collects electricity from the air, creating a thundercloud above its head. It's mane gives off strong electric current. '''Serena: '''Amazing. '''Gabumon: '''Manectric, will take those bad guys down! '''Patamon: '''Good point. '''Izzy Izumi: '''Yeah. Manectric will use an electric type move to paralyze the villains. '''James: '''Inkay, gangway! (He throws his Pokéball summoning his Inkay) '''Officer Jenny: '''Use Thunderbolt! (Manectric fires Thunderbolt) '''James: '''Dodge it! (His Inkay dodges from the Thunderbolt attack) '''James: '''Now, Tackle! (Inkay tackles Manectric) '''Officer Jenny: '''Manectric, Quick Attack! (Manectric activates Quick Attack and hits Inkay) '''Gaston Gourmand: '''Oh, no! '''Zach Varmitech: '''Stop, Manectric! '''James: '''Use Psybeam! (Inkay fires Psybeam and hits Manectric, which causes the electric type Pokemon to be confused and fires thunderbolt around the battlefield) '''Officer Jenny: '''Manectric! (She gets hit by a Thunderbolt attack) '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Officer Jenny! Are you okay? '''Clemont: '''Psybeam, affairs causing it to be confused! '''Officer Jenny: '''Return! (She returns her Manectric back to it's Pokéball) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Sounds like it's up to us. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Leave them to us! Let's do this Pikachu, use Quick Attack! (Pikachu activates Quick Attack trying to hit Inkay, but it dodges and fires a spray of ink, blinding PIkachu) '''Emerl: '''Pikachu! '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Hey, No fair! '''Gabumon: '''Let's save Pikachu, you guys! '''Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Terriermon & Renamon: '''Right! (Seven Digimon charges to attack, but Inkay dodges and fires a spray of ink blinding Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Terriermon and Renamon too) '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Biyomon! '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''Palmon! '''Izzy Izumi: '''Tentomon! '''Yolei Inoue: '''Hawkmon! '''Cody Hida: '''Armadillomon! '''Henry Wong: '''Terriermon, no! '''Rika Nonaka: '''Renamon! '''Tentomon: I can't see! Renamon: We've been hit by Inkay's ink! Biyomon: Somebody wipe those ink off of us! Serena: '''No! Pikachu! And all of the Digimon! Are you all okay?! '''Bonnie: '''There's gonna be something we can do to help out! '''Volectro: '''Bring out Dedenne! '''Bonnie: '''Got it. (She opens her bag, but instead Dedenne is sleeping) '''Agumon: '''Uh, Dedenne's Sleeping. '''Raphael: Oh, great! Zaptor: This is no time to sleep, Dedenne! Teslo: It's no use, Dedenne, can't wake up. Gomamon: '''Now, we have to deal with these guys! '''Donkey Kong: '''Come on! '''Yoshi: '''Dedenne has gone to sleep, you Digimon are up to stop them! '''Bonnie: '''Clemont, help them! (Clemont was about to bring out his Pokémon, but Ash stops him) '''Ash Ketchum: '''It's okay, Clemont, we can still battle, right Pikachu? (Agumon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Wormmon and Guilmon steps in to help out Pikachu) '''Agumon: '''Come on, guys! Let's do this! '''Guilmon: '''Okay! '''James: '''Finish this, with Tackle! '''Zach Varmitech: '''Zackbots, get them! '''Verminious Snaptrap: '''Stop them! (Inkay, D.O.O.M. and the Zackbots charges towards Pikachu and the Digimon) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! Jump and dodge it! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Move out of the way, guys! (They jump from the attack as Agumon fires Pepper Breath on The Chameleon) '''The Chameleon: '''Ow, hot! '''James: '''Psybeam, let's go! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu, on the ground and roll! (Inkay fires Psybeam as Pikachu rolls away to dodge the attack) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Turn around and use Thunderbolt! '''Agumon: '''Pepper Breath! '''Patamon: '''Boom Bubble! '''Veemon: '''Vee headbutt! '''Wormmon: '''Sticky Net! '''Guilmon: '''Pyro Sphere! (They fire their attacks together) '''Clemont: '''Spectacular! '''Jessie: '''Now, you're turn Wobbuffet! (Wobbuffet jumps in and activates Mirror Coat, bouncing the attacks) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! Jump and dodge! '''Guilmon: '''Time to dodge too! (They all jump away from the attacks) '''Agumon: '''Pepper Breath! '''Guilmon: '''Pyro Sphere! (Agumon, Guilmon, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity fire their attacks on the Zackbots) '''Zach Varmitech: '''My Zackbots! '''Patamon: '''Boom Bubble! (He fires the attack hitting Donita Donata) '''Donita Donata: '''Not the hair! '''Pinkie Pie: Surprise! (She thew tons of cupcakes on Donita) Donita Donata: My hair! Veemon: '''Vee Headbutt! (Veemon headbutt Gourmand) '''Bad Dog: '''That's it! '''Major Nixel: '''They're gonna get it! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Aim behind you and use Iron Tail! (Pikachu activates Iron Tail) '''Jessie: '''Dodge it! (Wobbuffet dodges from the Iron Tail attack) '''Ash Ketchum: '''That's it, guys! '''Takato Matsuki: '''You can do this! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! Stay put and use Thunderbolt! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Now stop them! '''Takato Matsuki: '''You too, Guilmon! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt, Agumon fires Pepper Breath and Guilmon fires Pyro Sphere) '''Jessie: '''Wobbuffet, you know what to do! (Wobbuffet activates Mirror Coat bouncing the Thunderbolt attack) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Guys! Jump up! (Pikachu along with the DigiDestined's Digimon jumps away from the attack and hits Inkay and Major Nixel) '''Jessica: '''Ash and Pikachu. The kids and their Digimon, are awesome! I can't believe Ash is acting as Pikachu's eyes, while the battle goes on. '''Seismo: '''Their doing there best. '''Clemont: I use to be so surprised at this kind of stuff too. But I know something only they can pull off. Bonnie: Right, it's because my brother along with the others trust in each other. Jessica: Trust in each other? (Flashback starts) Jessica (Flashback): You won't please let me at least, brush you? See I won't promise I won't cut your fur. Please, my I? I know you'll love it. (Her Furfrou gets away as the flashback ends) James: Use Tackle! Ash Ketchum: Jump to the right, and dodge it! Gatomon: Lightning Paw! (She hits one of the Nixels with her Lightning Paw) Major Nixel: '''Don't just stand there, do something! '''Larry: Right! (As the heroes watches their friends battle the villains. Jessie came from behind the trees) Jessie: In the meantime, I think I'll catch us another Pokémon. (She throws the cubed device and becomes an electricity net as Furfrou pushes Jessica away and gets trapped by the electric net) Jessica: No, Furfrou! Magnifo: They got Furfrou! (Furfrou tries to break the cage down, but ends up getting zapped) Donita Donata: We got Furfrou! Jessie: Well we've had quite a home today! (Furfrou looks at Jessica) Jessica: My poor Furfrou. (Flashback starts is when we see Jessica gives Furfrou, Pokemon food and then they walk together as the flashback ends) Jessica: My Furfrou... give me back my Furfrou, right now! (She runs trying to break the cage down, but she gets zapped and bounces back) Mimi Tachikawa: Are you okay, Jessica? Serena: Jessica, you'll hurt yourself! Jessica: My poor Furfrou. Bonnie: Clemont! T.K. Takaishi: Clemont, help Furfrou! Clemont: Bunnelby, come out and help us! (He throws his Pokéball summoning his Bunnelby) All right, Bunnelby, use Mud-shot and destroy that cage! (Bunnelby fires Mud-Shot) Jessie: Go, Wobbuffet! (Wobbuffet jumps up and activates Mirror Coat stopping the Mud-shot) Clemont: Bunnelby, use dig! (Bunnelby digs underground) Bowser Jr.: Where did it go? (Bunnelby hits Wobbuffet and Bowser Jr. up in the air) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, straight ahead! Agumon: Pepper Breath! Guilmon: Pyro Sphere! (They fire their attacks hitting Inkay and the villains Jessica: (Picks up a stick and charges towards the cage) Why you, take this! (She hits it with the stick and the cage and frees Furfrou as the device fell towards Jessie, Wendy O Koopa and Donita) Wendy O Koopa: What? (The device explodes) Jessica: You're safe! (Now we go to Bonnie cleans Pikachu's eyes, while the DigiDestined does the same too with their Digimon) Bonnie: Let me wipe off that iky ink off of you. You're all clean. Sora Takenouchi: Hold still, Biyomon. There we go. Biyomon: Thanks, Sora. Mimi Tachikawa: Now you can see. Palmon: Thanks, Palmon. Yolei Inoue: That's it, Hawkmon. Hawkmon: Thanks. Cody Hida: Hold still and good. Armadillomon: I can see! Rika Nonaka: Can you see now, Renamon? Renamon: Yes, thank you. Henry Wong: There. Now you can see. Terriermon: Momentai. (The smoke clears with all the villains coughing and then they see the heroes) Jessica: Hey, do you wan to have a battle with them? I got it, use Charge Beam! (Furfrou fires Charge Beam and hits the villains sending them flying up in the sky) Team Rocket & Robot's Enemies: We're blasting off again! (Ding) Gemerl: Yes! Tai Kamiya: We did it! (The bag falls releasing the Pokéballs and Fennekin as it runs and jumps on Serena's arms) Serena: Oh, thank goodness, you're alright! Agumon: That was close. Flain: Way to go dudes and duettes! Teslo: We did it! Krader: Yeah, yeah! Seismo: Let's hope those villains never return. Volectro: We got the Pokéballs and Fennekin back! Magnifo: A Good Magic always defeats Evil Magic! Shuff: That's right. Glurt: Yep. Lunk: Yeah. (Officer Jenny picks up the bag of Pokéballs) Officer Jenny: I'll return all of these stolen Pokéballs back to their trainers. Thank you, Ash and everyone. Ash Ketchum: No, prob. Tentomon: Did we just hear Furfrou listen to Jessica? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, you're right! Pikachu: Pika. Koji Minamoto: Furfrou finally listens to you as it's partner now. Congratulations. Sora Takenouchi: Now Furfrou can groom with you now. Serena: I'm sure of it. Hoogi: Now, The Spikels make a Heart trim for Furfrou, how's that? Scorpi: Good idea! Footi: Let's work! Flurr: You good mixel Masterpieces, The Spikels is going to make Furfrou fabulous. Jessica: Oh, Furfrou, would finally let me style you now? (Furfrou agrees) Jessica: Furfrou! (Now we cut to the Pokémon Groomer) Jessica: First, let's get you all brushed. (She brushes Furfrou) Sherman: Look at that big smile. Such confidence! What a welcome sight. Serena: Seeing Jessica and Furfrou looks so happy is so nice. (She continues brushing) Jessica: It looks like you're the peak of health. (Next she gives Furfrou a shower, then she drys it up. Next she uses her scizzors to cut the fur, and at last the door opens and they see a Furfrou already turned into a Heart Trim Furfrou) Jessica: So what do you think? Bonnie: Beautiful! Kari Kamiya: Furfrou looks nice! Sora Takenouchi: A Heart Trim Furfrou! Serena: And such style! Magnifo: Wow, Now that's what I called Style! Mimi Tachikawa: Heart Trim Furfrou is so beautiful! I really wish I want one of those as my Pokémon Team! Sherman: True perfection! Jessica: Thank you so much! Thanks to you too, I owe so much to everyone of you. Serena: It's because you connect with Furfrou's heart. Jessica: I'm going to make a bond between Furfrou and me grew deeper and deeper, and groom as much as I possibly can. Someday I'll be a famous Groomer! Serena: And when you are, will you style my Fennekin? Palmon: Can you style me too? Jessica: Of course. (Cut to the sunset) Sherman: Take care. Jessica: Next time you travel this way, please stop by. Emerl: We will! Ash Ketchum: 'Kay, good bye! Pikachu: Pika, pika! (They leave as Jessica smiles) Serena: It must be nice to have something you can be really passionate about. Ash Ketchum: Huh? What did you say? Tai Kamiya: You say something? Serena: Oh, nothing. I can't wait to get to Lumiose City. Narrator: Jessica has forged a real bond with Furfrou. And grown as a Pokémon Groomer, now Twilight Sparkle and her friends joins our heroes hit the road again as the journey continues. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts